Ingenuo y torpe chico
by Mikaela-loves-Yuu
Summary: Seven disfruta molestar a Yoosung y este no puede evitar caer y caer en sus trampas, un día una broma se sale de las manos y la inocencia de Yoosung solo empeora las cosas tal parece que alguien mas estará en problemas pronto si no se disculpa Juego: Mystic Messenger Pareja: Seven x Yoosung POSIBLE YAOI (es lo que quiero LOL) SIN ADVERTENCIA POR AHORA
1. Chapter 1

Tic-tac; El único sonido de aquella habitación era el que las manecillas del reloj producían, las sombras iban cambiando lentamente de posición al mismo tiempo que el sol regalaba con un suave tono naranja sus últimos rayos del sol, anunciando puntual y discreto, que finalmente su trabajo había terminado por ese día.

Yoosung Kim, un estudiante universitario bastante destacado pero descuidado, alegre y con una preocupante adicción a los videojuegos en línea se encontraba observando con la mirada algo perdida hacia la ventana, sus ojos se notaban algo cansados después de una notable y extendida jornada de juego, sin percatarse como su habitación se había teñido con los colores del atardecer; había dejado de ver la pantalla de su monitor por unos segundos solo para observar cómo los últimos destellos del día se extinguían; una nostalgia inmensa invadía su ser cada vez que observaba el atardecer.

-otro día perdido- susurraba para sí mismo con un pequeño toque de decepción en sí mismo, nuevamente había pasado otro día jugando frente al ordenador y el silencio tan espeso que inundaba su habitación le recordaba la situación en la que estaba y la soledad que siempre lo acompañaba.

Toda su vida, o quizás todo su mundo se desarrollaba del otro lado de la pantalla de su ordenador, ¿acaso estaba en el mundo equivocado? ¿Su felicidad se encontraba al otro lado de una pantalla de su ordenador en ese momento?

De pronto un sonido ajeno lo distrajo de aquellos extraños pensamientos, era su celular, ese sonido lo reconfortaba un poco, su vida no estaba al otro lado del ordenador, aún tenía algo de este lado de la pantalla, sus amigos de RFA. ¿Amigos? ¿Compañeros?

¿Qué eran exactamente? Que importaba, pero sabía que eran personas con las que podía contar en cualquier momento, una media sonrisa adorno su rostro en ese momento, sentía que su fuerza había regresado y sintiéndose extrañamente animado, observo la notificación de su celular, era un mensaje de su amigo Luciel, o como le gustaba ser llamado 707.

 **707:** Hey!

Desde el momento que aquella extraña se unió a su chat privado las cosas se habían vuelto, de alguna manera más interesantes, habían organizado una fiesta, se habían vuelto amigos y ahora usaban de manera regular esa aplicación, aunque aquella chica de alguna forma termino interesándose en uno de los miembros de RFA, Jumin Han, el impecable y extravagante empresario, eso realmente no lo sorprendía, Jumin era impresionante, incluso si el mismo fuese mujer ya habría caído por él, o por Zen, quien era alguien increíblemente atractivo, Seven también era increíble, incluso Jaehee era sumamente impresionante.

Una sonrisa amarga adorno su cansada mirada, todos eran personas realmente increíbles menos él. Solo era un estudiante quien perdía el tiempo en juegos y no hacía nada increíble con su vida, observo la pantalla de su ordenador y observo a su personaje, sin duda era increíble, se notaba el esfuerzo y las horas invertidas.

Recordó a Jumin, el invirtió tiempo en aquella chica y ahora se miraban muy felices, quizás Yoosung se había equivocado un poco al pensar en que invertir su tiempo.

El joven rubio decidió que ya había sido suficiente juego por ese día y apago el ordenador, tomando el celular entre sus manos, aun nadie había respondido al mensaje de 707, quizás se sentía solo, al igual que él, quizás podrían hacerse compañía en ese momento.

Decidió acotarse sobre su cama, y volvió a prestar atención a su celular.

 **Yoosung:** Hey Seven!

Fue un único mensaje, realmente no esperaba que el susodicho le respondiera, después de todo, ya habían pasado algunos minutos desde que el pelirrojo enviara el primer mensaje. Pero para sorpresa del rubio, un nuevo mensaje en respuesta no se hizo esperar.

 **707:** ¡Yoosung! Menos mal estas tú, quería hablar contigo

¿Qué clase de respuesta había sido esa? Yoosung solo soltó un suspiro agotado, recordando como su compañero gustaba de burlarse de el en cada ocasión, quizás responder no había sido buena idea.

 **707:** Necesito que me hagas un favor, ¿puedo ir a tu casa?

Seven no necesito una respuesta inmediata por parte del menor, mientras que este solo observaba inquieto los mensajes, ¿a que venía de repente con eso? ¿Ir a su casa? Observo de reojo su ventana y noto que ya había oscurecido.

 **Yoosung:** ¿mi casa?

 **Yoosung:** ¿para qué?

 **707** : Necesito tu ayuda para una importante misión en la que estoy involucrado

 **707:** pero me di cuenta que no puedo solo

 **707:** Solo tú puedes ayudarme Yoosung!

 **707:** ¡ayúdame a salvar el mundo!

 **Yoosung:** … ¿?

Allí iba de nuevo, una mueca de disgusto se dibujó ahora en los labios del rubio, siempre tratando de burlarse de él, ¿Qué se creía ese tonto de Seven? De ninguna manera le iba a permitir esta vez que se burlase de él, esta vez lograría confrontarlo.

 **Yoosung: ¬¬** deja de jugar conmigo, no es divertido

 **707:** T-T Yoosung… ¿no confías en mí?

 **Yoosung** : de ninguna manera

 **707:** /3 Rompes mi corazón…

 **707:** Pero esta vez digo la verdad

 **707:** estoy esperando en la puerta

 **707:** ven a abrirme 3

Yoosung se sobresaltó al leer esa última frase levantándose casi de golpe de su cama, ¿Qué rayos estaba planeando ese tonto de Seven ahora? Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de maldecir ya que el sonido del timbre lo hizo temblar, ¿era en serio? ¿Seven estaba allí?

Quizás se trataba de una coincidencia, una mala broma del destino ya que… era imposible que Seven…

Temeroso se acercó a la puerta de su departamento, alguien estaba del otro lado, podía ser cualquiera. Pero al abrirla sus peores pesadillas se confirmaron

 **-¡¿q-que haces aquí?!-** el rubio se sobresaltó un poco al comprobar que efectivamente, el joven Hacker se encontraba parado al otro lado de su puerta

-¿ **Esa es tu forma de recibirme? Que cruel… yo que vine hasta aquí especialmente para verte** \- el pelirrojo fingió un puchero, quien, ni siquiera espero la autorización del dueño de la casa y entro sin más, por su parte Yoosung solo lo observaba con cierta desconfianza.

- **esto no me da muy buena espina pero… bienvenido...** \- pese a que algo dentro de él sabía que su compañero solo venía a dejar problemas no se molestó en echarlo y lo recibió, después de todo, no se trataba de un simpe extraño.

- **Esta misión es especial para ti Yoosung** \- su tono de voz se mostraba serio, ni siquiera trato de ponerse cómodo, simplemente dio media vuelta en dirección a su joven amigo una vez dentro de su departamento y con una mirada seria continuo – **Es una misión muy importante… y solo tú puedes acompañarme** -

Por su parte el rubio lo miro algo sorprendido, ¿a que se refería con misión importante? Pero de alguna manera, si venia de esa manera tan seria, incluso se tomándose la molestia de ir hasta su casa… debía ser importante ¿cierto?

- **¿q-que es?** \- pregunto ahora sintiéndose un poco tímido

- **primero que nada, necesito que vengas conmigo** \- lo tomo del brazo sin más llevándolo hacia la puerta apenas dándole tiempo al rubio de reaccionar

- **E-espera… ¿no crees que a es algo tarde?** – estaba verdaderamente sorprendido y más cuando vio como este lo llevaba a uno de sus automóviles

Claramente se podía notar las luces de las lámparas en las calles, iluminando tenuemente a cualquier transeúnte que decidiera regresar a su hogar o simplemente decidiera tomar un paseo nocturno, entonces lo vio, "Wow" fue lo único en lo que pudo pensar, en el momento que miro uno de los autos de Seven supo que seguramente se trataba de algo serio, una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro hasta que ambos jóvenes estuvieron frente al vehículo.

-¿ **de verdad puedo subirme?** \- pregunto curioso, ignorando el hecho que lo había sacado prácticamente arrastrado de su casa, incluso ignorando cuál sería su destino de esa noche, puesto sabía que lo que Luciel mas amaba era su auto y no dejaba a cualquiera acercarse

- **¿de qué hablas? Esto es verdaderamente importante y te necesito, así que no te preocupes-** una extraña y amable sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del pelirrojo, quien con sospechosa amabilidad abría la puerta del copiloto solo para que el joven estudiante se apresurara.

Inocente como solo el podía, Yoosung se subió al automóvil de su amigo, no podía disimular su sonrisa y emoción, finalmente Seven subió y emprendió la marcha, mientras que Seven se mantenía sospechosamente callado, esto por supuesto el ingenuo Yoosung no le tomo importancia.

- **Entonces… ¡¿qué tipo de misión es esta?!** \- sus ojos brillaban, no pudo evitar emocionarse, mas no obtuvo una respuesta inmediata, pese a ello su emoción no disminuía, mientras observaba por la ventana como recorrían por las oscuras calles de aquella ciudad que tan bien conocía.

- **Lo sabrás en cuento llegues, será algo complicado pero necesito que seas fuerte** \- fue la única respuesta por parte del pelirrojo, esa noche se estaba volviendo sin duda algo verdaderamente interesante. Yoosung quería hacer más preguntas, ¿qué significaba "ser fuerte"? ¿Acaso sería algo sumamente complicado? Sus mejillas se ruborizaron de emoción, tonto Seven, quizás lo había juzgado mal al principio.

Después de al menos 30 minutos en el camino, el lujoso auto deportivo de Luciel rápidamente se estaciono frente a lo que parecía un lujoso edificio de departamentos, Yoosung no dudo, pues sabía que allí era donde debía ir y bajo del auto, observando el edificio desde abajo, ¡no era otro que el departamento de Jumin! ¿Qué estaban haciendo allí?

¡Pero si involucraba a Jumin tenía que ser algo muy serio!

- **Debes de ir con Jumin y… decir que vienes de mi parte y debes tomar mi lugar… ya sabrás que hacer después** \- señalo serio hacia la entrada del edificio sin molestarse siquiera a bajar del auto

El joven e ingenuo estudiante camino unos pasos hacia el edificio siguiendo las indicaciones de Seven y en el momento que toco la puerta y volteo hacia atrás buscando a su amigo Seven, noto como este ya se encontraba en marcha sobre su auto, alejándose rápidamente.

- **Seven…** \- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes que alguien más llamase su atención; uno de los guardias de la entrada que pensaba cuestionarlo sobre aquella sospechosa visita nocturna – **Yo soy Yoosung Kim… vengo a ver a Jumin… de parte de Luciel** \- se encontraba algo nervioso, no era la primera vez que iba a la casa del empresario, simplemente le ponía nervioso tanta seguridad

- **Adelante joven Yoosung** \- ciertamente la brillante cara del joven era conocida entre los amigos cercanos de Jumin Han, por lo cual no era alguien de quien ellos fueran a dudar fácilmente

Nervioso como al principio, subió por el elevador hasta el que sabía era el piso de Jumin y toco la puerta, aun no sabía de qué se trataba esa misión tan "especial" de la cual Seven le había contado, pero hasta el momento no notaba que había de especial en todo aquello que hacía; la puerta se abrió y allí estaba ella, la chica que se había vuelto la novia y recientemente prometida de Jumin, la chica que conocieron por medio de aquella aplicación de celular

-¿ **Luciel?** \- la hermosa sonrisa de la muchacha no se hizo esperar cuando abría la puerta se vio interrumpida cuando noto que no era a quien ella esperaba – ¿ **Yoosung?** \- el desconcierto en el rostro de la chica no se hizo esperar – **creí que Seven vendría** \- fue en ese momento que Yoosung se dio cuenta que las cosas no eran exactamente como Seven le había contado, y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando Jumin apareció igual de sorprendido que la muchacha

- **Yoosung… ¿viene Luciel contigo?** -

- **Eh... yo… ¿vengo a tomar su lugar?** \- dudo incluso de sus propias palabras mientras observaba a la pareja

- **Bueno… si se trata de Yoosung seguro la sesión de fotos quedara incluso mejor** \- hablo emocionada la muchacha quien invito de inmediato a pasar al joven, quien aún ignoraba de que se trataba aquello

- **¿Eh?** \- no supo a que se refería la chica, así que decidió mirar a Jumin en busca de una respuesta

- **Me parece que Luciel te ha usado para escapar de sus responsabilidades en esta ocasión** \- como si adivinara los pensamientos de Yoosung, Jumin no dudo en responder al observar aquellos grandes y confundidos ojos del chico – **Pero ya que estas tomando su lugar no nos queda de otra** \- sonrió cómplice con la que en ese momento era su prometida

No se trataba de otra cosa más que unas clases de fotografía para Jumin, en la cual Seven se había obligado a ayudar al susodicho, pero que en último momento el pelirrojo había decidido que no quería ir, y decidió buscar un remplazo.

- **No voy a ponerme un vestido** \- las palabras chocaron nerviosas en su garganta mientras la prometida de Jumin sonreía encantada ante la idea

- **Pero te vas a ver adorable y lindo… ¿no es así Jumin?** \- busco con palabras el obvio apoyo de su pareja

- **Claro, siempre pensé que si alguno de nosotros debía vestirse de chica el más adecuado serias tu Yoosung** \- mientras que la muchacha era quien se encargaba de traer la vestimenta, Jumin solo estaba sentado en uno de los sillones observando más detenidamente la cámara profesional que sostenía en sus manos, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que su novia y el joven rubio hacían.

El reloj ya marcaba las 2 am, era verdaderamente tarde cuando el rubio salió finalmente de aquel edificio, ni siquiera había dejado que Jumin lo fuese a dejar a su casa, o cualquier tipo de ayuda proveniente de él, se sentía demasiado avergonzado, sintiendo que había dejado algo más que su hombría en aquella sesión de fotos, ruborizándose al recordar la ropa femenina que hace unos minutos había usado, Yoosung maldijo a Seven por haberlo engañado de esa manera y camino hacia la calle en busca de un taxi que lo llevara de vuelta a casa, quería olvidarse de su desgracia jugando LOLOL esa noche.

Continuara

Espero su apoyo en esta nueva historia ejeje


	2. Chapter 2

Dos días habían pasado desde aquel incidente y el rubio no volvió a escuchar noticias del bromista de Seven, el bastardo que lo utilizo para salvarse de un problema, ni siquiera se había disculpado o algo por el estilo.

-Estúpido Seven…- su rostro se llenaba de obvio disgusto cada vez que alguno de sus compañeros lo mencionaba, ni siquiera se había conectado desde aquella vez, únicamente los demás miembros escribían uno que otro mensaje, hasta que un día Zen pregunto por el pelirrojo

 **Zen: ¿** Alguien ha visto al dude de Seven?

 **Jaehee:** no realmente, no eh tenido noticias de él desde hace algunos días

 **Zen:** ese dude…la última vez que se conecto fue cuando hablo con Yoosung hace dos días

 **Zen:** Necesitaba un favor de ese tonto… incluso fui hasta su casa, pero…

 **Yoosung:** ¿qué quieres decir Zen?

 **Zen:** Ni siquiera responde las llamadas…

 **Zen:** Ahh… Yoosung, tú fuiste el ultimo que vio a Seven, si lo vez por favor dile que necesito hablar con el

 **Jaehee:** ¿Luciel estará bien? Es raro no verlo por acá

 **Jumin:** Conociéndolo debe estar perdiendo tiempo en algún lugar

 **Yoosung:** ¿O sea que nadie lo ha visto?

 **Jumin:** Pues el último que tuvo contacto con él, aparentemente fue Yoosung

 **Jumin:** Fue a visitarte, ¿no es así?

 **Jumin:** Pero como dije antes, debe estar tramando algo

 **Yoosung:** …

 **Zen:** um… lo más seguro es que si

De pronto el enojo que invadía el cuerpo del rubio había sido sustituido por preocupación, recordando el comportamiento de Seven, quizás si había sido algo extraño… tal vez todo había sido parte de el mismo plan… y todo lo que había hecho era parte de la misión de la cual Seven le había comentado, no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto… ¿estaba bien ese tonto?

Se encontraba sentado sobre la silla que usualmente usaba para jugar frente al ordenador, sintiéndose algo perdido en ese momento… que tal si… había sido el último en ver a Seven, que tal si le sucedió algo… y lo único que había hecho era desconfiar de él, ahora no podía evitar sentirse mal por haber pensado de manera negativa de su amigo.

Se levantó de manera pesada dirigiéndose hacia la ventana, observando el sencillo paisaje de las calles y casas iluminadas por las luces de los faroles de su vecindario que su ventana le ofrecía aquella noche.

-Me pregunto si Seven estará bien- un pequeño vistazo hacia la calle con la inútil esperanza de ver a Seven tonteando cerca de su casa, sabía que no era posible, pero igual trato de ver por las oscuras calles si al menos podía ver cruzar un auto ligeramente parecido al de su amigo, pero tras unos segundos su tonta esperanza se desvaneció… era ridículo, si Seven desapareciera no se molestia en volver a aparecer cerca de su casa, además dudaba ser el primero en verlo de nuevo.

Sus pensamientos lo deprimían un momento, quería sentir confianza al igual que los demás, y la esperanza de que Seven estaba bien, aunque a comparación de ellos… el rubio había sido el último en verlo y por lo tanto el único que noto aquel extraño comportamiento.

El familiar sonido del tono de su celular lo interrumpió, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al momento de leer el nombre que aparecía en su pantalla, y como si de un milagro se tratara, la llamada provenía de nada más y nada menos que Seven, las manos le temblaron al momento de contestar

-¡Seven! ¿Estás bien?- pregunto emocionado al saber que al menos, su compañero se comunicaba

- _¡la misión fue un éxito gracias a ti!-_ del otro lado del teléfono una familiar voz no se hizo esperar en responder

-Menos mal… de verdad estaba muy preocupado por ti…- Yoosung no solo era el más joven de todos, sino también el más sentimental, podía sentir como la alegría lo invadía y su voz temblaba emocionada, no quería llorar pero estaba demasiado feliz por la seguridad de su amigo

Del otro lado de la línea se podía escuchar cierta confusión por parte del pelirrojo y algo de culpa al escuchar los sollozos de alivio del menor.

-¿ _Yoosung?-_ La voz de Seven dejaba muy en claro que, efectivamente, no sabía muy bien el porqué de la reacción del rubio

-¿Dónde estás? ¿Puedo verte?- por su parte el rubio lo único que deseaba era comprobar la seguridad de su amigo

- _eh… claro… en mi casa-_

-¿Te parece bien ahora?-

La situación incomodo al pelirrojo, ya que no sabía muy bien a que se refería Yoosung y el motivo de su comportamiento, lo pensó unos segundos y luego se dio cuenta… ¡era una trampa! Por haberlo engañado para ir con Jumin, ¡ahora se vengaría!

La única verdad detrás de todo esto, es que Seven había decidido ir a una convención al otro lado de la ciudad, porque en ese momento no entendía pero, tener que ver a Jumin y a su novia lo deprimía un poco, entonces necesitaba una buena excusa para no ir, entonces que mejor que encontrar un remplazo y allí fue cuando pensó en el ingenuo de Yoosung.

-esto… la verdad en este momento no me encuentro muy bien… yo… que tal después- reacciono algo tarde, pero con la esperanza que el joven del otro lado del teléfono no notara su nerviosismo

El motivo de la llamada de Seven no había sido otra más que por culpa y al haber pasado ya algunos días seguramente la ira del muchacho ya habría disminuido considerablemente y lo perdonaría más fácilmente.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Estas herido?! ¡Haré algo al respecto!- Yoosung no lo pensó dos veces, solo tomo sus llaves, su billetera y se apresuró a salir del apartamento, terminando la llamada para poder pedir un taxi

Seven no sabía muy bien que acababa de pasar, pero esperaba que Yoosung entendiera y no lo molestara, así que solo colgó el celular algo inseguro

-Um… supongo que solo trata de ponerme nervioso…- dijo para sí mismo el pelirrojo mientras miraba con inseguridad su teléfono, de pronto desvió su mirada hacia la ventana

Oscuridad, era lo único que podía ver, obviamente el niño bueno de Yoosung no saldría en medio de la noche solo para gastar una broma, así que trato de tranquilizarse a sí mismo con ese pensamiento y decidió olvidar el asunto.

45 minutos habían pasado desde el incidente, el pelirrojo ya lo había olvidado por completo hasta que el sonido de la puerta de su departamento hizo recorrer un incómodo escalofrió por todo su cuerpo; dirigiéndose a la puerta diciéndose a sí mismo que no era posible, seguro era pizza que su vecino Tom ordeno pero se confundieron, eso sonaba más creíble, su estómago empezó a doler.

Al abrir la puerta los ojos semi-llorosos de un preocupado Yoosung fue lo primero que se contempló

-¿Estas bien?- su amigo entro preocupado, Luciel casi juraría que se le tiraría encima y lo golpearía pero no fue así

-eh… sí, yo…Yoosung… veras lo de aquella vez…- estaba preparado para darle una improvisada disculpa pero Yoosung no lo dejo continuar

-Estaba realmente preocupado por ti… después de que te fuiste a esa misión secreta ya no volví a saber de ti… ¿Qué tal si te hubiera pasado algo?- dijo comprobando que su amigo estuviera en una pieza –te vez un poco pálido dime si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti ¡lo haré!-

-eh…- al escuchar eso, Seven, se dio cuenta de algo… Yoosung tenía que ser la mente maestra del engaño y las bromas o era un tonto e ingenuo niño

-Seven… no te quedes así, ¡realmente estoy preocupado por ti sabes!-

El pelirrojo ahora tenía dos opciones, seguir siendo un hijo de puta y continuar con la broma hacia el pequeño Yoosung, o disculparse como tenía que ser, miro una vez más los ojitos de cachorrito de su amigo y pensó para sí mismo que disculparse era algo que no le salía muy bien y molesto

-a decir verdad… si me siento bastante mal…-puso una mano sobre el hombro del rubio y fingió una cara sombría –no quería preocuparte pero…- se disculpó en sus pensamientos con el menor y le pidió a Dios que su castigo por hacer esto no fuese tan grande

-Seven... no te mueras por favor- hablo preocupado Yoosung

-Soy fuerte, descuida, gracias por estar aquí conmigo- le sonrió inocente sintiéndose divertido y la vez una terrible persona, pero más que nada divertido.

Yoosung acompaño a Seven hacia el asiento más cercano, para ayudarlo a sentarse y observo alrededor, su pieza estaba desordenada, como usual, y había latas y bolsas vacías de comida chatarra, entonces tomo una decisión.

-Por favor, permíteme venir a cuidarte los próximos días- dijo serio el rubio

-Eh… no es necesario – trato de verse inocente –pero… si hicieras algo como eso de verdad seria de mucha ayuda Cof cof- tosió, haciéndose el dramático

Yoosung dejo a Seven un momento y se fue a la cocina de este, por su parte el pelirrojo observo a su amigo curioso

-Voy a hacer algo de café, la noche es algo fría y te hará sentir mejor- el menor fue directo a la cocina, por su lado Seven, con una malvada sonrisa se quedó en su sitio, ¡ahora tendría asistente personal por los próximos días! Podía abusar de la confianza de Yoosung, por su parte el rubio regreso sonriente y con una taza de café en sus manos

-apenas tienes café en la cocina Seven, debes alimentarte bien sabes- de manera atenta e menor le entrego la bebida a su mentiroso compañero

-ah~ así que esto es lo que se siente tener una esposa~- balbuceo divertido el pelirrojo a lo que el menor solo negó con una sonrisa

-eso es ridículo- la pasividad con la que Yoosung respondió sorprendió a Seven, ¿estaba soñando? ¿A Yoosung no le molestaba tampoco esas bromas tan directas? Quizás perdía sentido el asunto de las bromas, ya que no sería tan divertido si no conseguía que el menor perdiera la cabeza, pero por el momento aquello era una novedad, solo lo disfrutaría hasta que se aburriera.

-ah… mira la hora- Yoosung noto que ya casi eran las tres de la mañana, había estado demasiado ocupado preocupándose de su amigo que se olvidó de la hora –Espero que no te moleste que me quede contigo esta noche- sonrió mientras señalaba uno de los sillones del pelirrojo

-eh…- eso tomo por sorpresa a Seven, pero se lo imaginaba, después de todo ya era tarde –bueno, después de todo lo que has hecho supongo que no voy a echarte-

-¡entonces es tiempo de ir a dormir!- dijo Yoosung para desgracia del pelirrojo –tu más que nada necesitas ir a descansar y recuperarte-

-¿eh? De que hablas-

-pues que debes recuperarte pronto y para eso necesitas tener un buen descanso- mientras decía esto, el menor arrastro al pelirrojo hasta donde se encontraba la cama –Tu asegúrate de descansar yo me encargo del resto-

Por su parte Seven bufo un poco fastidiado, pero si quería continuar con la broma debía rendirse en ese instante y no parecer sospechoso, observo un momento a Yoosung, este solo recogía algunas cosas que estaban tiradas y luego se fue a dormir, que molesto, mañana tenía que mandarlo temprano a casa; claro, una vez comprobado que su compañero estuviese dormido se puso a jugar con su celular.

La mañana siguiente un dulce olor despertó al pelirrojo, ¿que era aquello que olía tan bien?

-Buenos días Seven- Saludo el rubio limpiándose las manos –Te deje el desayuno listo, yo debo marcharme a casa, tengo clases más tarde y debo prepararme, vendré a verte en la tarde- con esa última oración y sin más aviso salió por la puerta principal dejando al pelirrojo algo desconcertado

-ah… es verdad, Yoosung es mi esclavo- dijo una vez que la puerta se cerró

Seven camino perezoso hacia donde su amigo había dejado el desayuno, no se miraba nada mal, por supuesto tampoco era la gran cosa.

-Yoosung es como una esposa- volvió a decir mientras comía su desayuno, no estaba mal para salir de la rutina –oh… quizás debería pedirle que compre algunos postres cuando regrese-

Para Seven, Yoosung se había vuelto muy obediente, ya habían pasado dos días y seguía tan atento como el primer día, quizás ya era hora de terminar con todo eso, pese a que los demás miembros de RFA le decían a Yoosung que no fuese tan considerado, este sentía que era su deber cuidar de aquel mentiroso joven.

Como había ocurrido en los últimos dos días, el menor se encontraba en la casa de su amigo hacker no solo haciendo algo de limpieza, si no encargándose de la cena

-Estaba pensando en hacer algo de pasta para almorzar mañana ¿te gusta la pasta?-

-suena bien…- Seven iba a hablar, al principio le parecía divertido y podría sacarle provecho, pero ya empezaba a sentirse mal –sabes que Yoosung, últimamente ya me eh sentido muy bien, ya no va a ser necesario que vengas- termino, por lo que Yoosung solo abrió la boca un poco impresionado

-¿De verdad te sientes mejor? –Sonrió aliviado – ¡me alegra tanto escucharlo! Pero aún me siento algo culp… quiero estar seguro que de verdad estas bien- Yoosung aún se creía el cuento que Seven le había contado desde el principio y sentía culpa, por no haber confiado en él, sentía que debía compasarlo de una u otra forma

-Sí, además…- cerro los ojos y sonrió –Nada haría sanar mi herido cuerpo y corazón que el poder del amor- hizo unos ademanes raros y se llevó las manos al pecho de manera exagerada y divertida –Yoosung, ¡¿acaso serás tu quien me de aquel amor que me negaron?!- termino señalándolo, por lo cual Yoosung se sorprendió un poco

"eso es todo" fue lo único que pensó Luciel, finalmente se desharía del rubio, no es que este fuese una molestia, pero se sentía mal explotándolo, de alguna manera; prefería simplemente hacerlo enojar como usual, gastarle bromas y hacerlo explotar, pero decir la verdad en este punto marcaria su sentencia de muerte, así que simplemente decidió terminar el asunto de manera astuta

-¿amor?- balbuceo el menor y no pudo evitar reír –creo que es verdad, ya te encuentras mejor-

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Te dije que era muy fuerte! No al nivel inhumano de Zen, pero no soy tan débil- le correspondió la risa a su amigo, seguro de haberse librado de un problema grande

-por cierto, con amor, ¿a qué te refieres?- no pudo evitar preguntar curioso

-ah… bueno- el pelirrojo lo pensó un segundo, iba a decir algo como "que me prepare el desayuno" pero eso Yoosung ya lo había hecho – ¡que me dé un beso de buenos días y un beso de despedida cada vez que nos encontremos!- eso era algo que Yoosung no podría hacer, así que se sintió victorioso –obviamente en los labios-

-¡ah Te refieres a esa clase de cosas!- Yoosung termino de entender y se sonrojo al imaginarlo

-¡Si, si! Eso es lo que necesito para curarme pronto- por su lado Seven afirmo abrazándose a si mismo

Antes de que pudiesen terminar de hablar el celular del menor sonó, no era más que un compañero de clases con el cual había quedado para hacer un trabajo en equipo y la hora acordada para encontrarse se acercaba

-ah… lo siento me debo de ir ya- guardo su celular dentro de su mochila y le sonrió a su amigo

-¡claro! Y ya no tienes que preocuparte por mí así que ve sin cuidado- Seven se sentía más aliviado, ahora podría continuar con su vida normal y comería frituras y soda todo el día hasta que se quedara sin fuerzas.

Todo era felicidad y alivio dentro de la cabeza del pelirrojo hasta que de manera inocente, Yoosung se acercó hasta donde Seven se encontraba sentado y de manera tímida pero segura lo beso en los labios; sus orejas estaban rojas de vergüenza, pero trato de mantener la calma

-¿a esto te referías con beso de despedida?- tartamudeo Yoosung apenado –Supongo que podría hacerlo si es lo que de verdad necesitas- entonces se dirigió a la puerta y se despidió

Seven, quien se había quedado sin palabras por lo que su amigo había hecho, reacciono varios minutos después, sonrojándose enormemente; ¿tan inocente era Yoosung? ¡Incluso para él era ridículo!

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!-

Ahora, definitivamente estaba metido en más problemas, todo por no haber dicho la verdad desde el comienzo.

continuara

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews en el capitulo pasado, seguí el consejo de quitar el negritas de los diálogos si de esa manera es mas cómoda la lectura

perdón si hay algún error ortográfico, solo revise una vez

espero que les guste!

quizás solo escriba un capitulo mas y decida terminar la historia, después de todo así lo planee desde el principio

estoy muy agradecida con los que me dejaron review :'3

por ustedes actualizo hoy

jejejeje

no olviden dejarme un review que así me motivo mas

xDD


End file.
